Amour Extralucide
by LaLa aka Ophelie
Summary: chloé, lex, une voyante et de l'amuuuuuuuurrrre!


****

Amour extralucide

Auteur : LaLa (aka Ophelie)

Email : simplebliss21@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Wouah ! Tout est à moi ! Wouah ! C'est pas vrai ! Tout Smallville est à la WB, sniff !

Résumé : Une visite à la foire de Smallville et à Madame Sofia va amener de gros changements, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Distribution : vous pouvez mettre cette fic sur votre site, je demande juste un mail pour avoir votre adresse.

Notes : Cette fic est la réponse de mon propre challenge que j'ai proposé à 'SmallvilleFanfics' le groupe sur yahoo France.

Dédicace : à toi public !

Ahh ! Smallville un soir de printemps ! La bonne odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, l'odeur de la barbe à papa, des pommes d'amour, les cris des enfants sur les manèges, Clark et Lana s'embrassant goulûment…

Chloé était officiellement en enfer et était sur le point de soit : A mettre le tout jeune couple sous un jet d'eau, histoire de calmer leur ardeur et de la laisser se morfondre en paix, ou B s'enrouler un serpent en peluche autour de son cou pour mourir étouffer et là aussi, être en paix.

Quoi de plus insupportable que d'être obligé de regarder deux de vos meilleurs amis constamment collés l'un contre l'autre, alors que l'un d'entre eux est le garçon de vos rêves ?

Et le pire, c'était sans doute la culpabilité qui rongeait son cerveau, car Lana était vraiment devenue sa meilleure amie, mieux, une sœur avec elle partageait tout, même le toit de sa maison. Elle avait pensé à lui demander de partager son petit copain, histoire de rendre l'appareil, mais au bout d'une seconde elle se rendit compte que cette idée était 'ewww, beurk, argg' !

Alors, ce samedi de printemps, Chloé marchait à deux mètres derrière Clark et Lana et, accompagnée de Pete…euh, non, minus Pete, qui était parti draguer une foraine, essayait de profiter de la foire annuelle de Smallville.

Chloé n'était pas la seule à s'ennuyer à cette foire. Lex Luthor marchait le long des attractions et s'arrêta devant un stand où il était écrit 'Le plus gros mangeur de tartes de Smallville'. À sa plus grande surprise il y reconnu Gabe Sullivan et Jonathan Kent qui participaient au concours.

C'était là, la bien triste destinée du riche jeune homme exilé à Trou perduVille. Son père était vraiment diabolique.

Alors qu'il allait se détourner de ce spectacle désolant et qui allait définitivement le dégoûter de la bonne tarte aux pommes de Martha Kent s'il continuait à regarder, il vit Clark Kent. Son sauveur !

Tout en faisant attention à garder sa démarche féline et classieuse qui lui servait à se démarquer de la population de la ville, il remarqua que Lana Lang était pressée intimement contre Clark. Le jeune homme s'était donc décidé à faire part de ses sentiments à la jeune fille ? Grand bien lui fasse il arrêtera ainsi de déverser sa constante angoisse existentielle d'adolescent frétillant de testostérone à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontreront !

Son sourire à la pensée de meilleurs jours pour son ami s'altéra lorsqu'il aperçu Chloé Sullivan.

Elle était de toute évidence en train de subir un sort aussi pire qu'un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ou d'équivalence, comme une conversation avec Lionel 'Satan est mon maître' Luthor.

En voyant le couple s'échanger un baiser, il comprit pourquoi.

Soudain un sentiment de culpabilité surgit dans un coin de son cerveau (décidément); il avait c'est vrai, fait tout pour que les deux jeunes gens sortent ensembles. Et à présent, Chloé se sentait mal et abandonnée. Un peu comme Maurice, le poisson rouge.

" Clark ! "

Le grand brun leva les yeux vers son ami.

" Lex ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! "

" Il est sans doute ici pour écrire un mémoire sur les mœurs des petites gens, Clark. Histoire de voir qui sont ses clients en engrais Luthor. " Dit Chloé, sortit de son coin.

" Chloé !…Désolé Lex ! "

Pourquoi Clark se croyait obligé de s'excuser ?

" Non, ce n'est pas la peine, j'apprécie l'humour. "

" Ce n'en était pas. C'était du sarcasme, il y a une différence ! "

" Que je reconnais bien, merci. Dites-moi, il y aurait-il du changement dans vos relations ? "

Lex regarda Lana et Clark avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils rougirent tous les deux. 

Chloé en voyant cela, poussa un soupir. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre !

" Et bien, nous sortons ensembles ! "

" C'est formidable, je suis content pour vous deux. "

Lex remarqua que Chloé s'était éloignée d'eux et qu'elle avançait vers le stand d'un magicien.

" Bon, je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien ! "

Il laissa les deux amoureux et pris la direction du chemin que Chloé avait empreinté.

" Chloé ! "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait qu'elle était maudite ce jour là.

" Monsieur Luthor. "

" Je crois que l'on peut utiliser nos prénoms et se tutoyer, vu nos amis communs, je pense que ça serait plus pratique, non ? "

Il utilisait désormais son fameux sourire fait pour enjôler les vieilles dames. Blah ! Ça ne marchait pas avec elle. 

" Bien, LEX. Que viens-tu faire là ? Avec moi alors que ton garçon de ferme préféré est de l'autre côté ? "

Il savait qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, et apparemment, quand s'était le cas, elle avait la dent dure.

" Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, rien de plus. "

" Pourquoi ? Je te donne l'impression d'aller mal ? Tu seras content de savoir que je vais bien, mieux même, je pète la forme, yep ! Chloé Sullivan est la championne de la gaieté et des ambiances folles ! ! "

O.K…Elle en avait peut-être fait un peu trop là ! Maintenant, il n'y aura aucun moyen de lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien !

" Je vois. Et si on faisait un tour ? "

Elle le regarda avec appréhension.

" Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de bonne action de Lex Luthor ? C'est vrai que nous, êtres normaux et ordinaires ne sommes pas habitués à la vie extraordinaire et tordue des riches et célèbres, mais nous savons quand la terre tourne à l'envers et quand le jour du jugement dernier est sur le point d'arriver. "

" Tu verrais toutes ces choses si mon père était là avec toi. "

" Super ! Alors, pas de fin du monde ? C'est…normal pour toi de proposer d'aider une personne ? "

" Pas de fin du monde et le feu des enfers sur terre tu vivras et profiteras de mon aide…tout du moins, de mon écoute. "

" J'ai pas besoin que l'on m'écoute, j'ai besoin de conseil, de passer à autre chose. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une télécommande et accélérer le temps, je n'aurais pas à subir…des choses. " Elle s'était rattrapé pour ne pas lui laisser savoir que Clark et Lana ensembles pouvait la faire souffrir.

Lex compatissait et remarqua, alors que Chloé observait ses pieds, une tente avec l'écriteau 'La fabuleuse Madame Sofia vous lit votre avenir.'

" D'accord, alors, on oublie mon aide et tu n'as pas à te confier à moi. En échange tu dois accepter que je t'offre une entrevue avec Madame Sofia ! "

" Hein ? Non ! "

" Tu le dois ! Quoi de mieux que de savoir l'avenir pour oublier le passé ? ! "

Elle y réfléchit et vit son air sûr de lui.

" D'accord, mais tu y vas aussi ! Autrement, je n'y vais pas. "

Irrité par ce retournement de situation, Lex serra les dents la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé à quelqu'un de lire son avenir, la personne en était morte. Pas très folichon cet avenir.

" Entendu. "

" A toi l'honneur ! "

Lex écarta le tissu de la tente et la vit vide.

" Y'a quelqu'un ? Madame Sofia ? "

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit la vieille femme apparaître devant lui par surprise. Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds et un sourire énigmatique apparu sur son visage. Elle lui indiqua de prendre une chaise.

Ils prirent place tous les deux autour de la table et il remarqua l'absence de boule de cristal.

" Je lis les lignes de la main. "

Peut-être lisait-elle aussi les pensées ?

" Alors ? "

" Donnez-moi d'abord les deux dollars. " Lui réponda t-elle avec un fort accent italien.

" Oui, bien-sûr. "

Il déposa l'argent sur la table et lui tendit ses mains. Elle les palpa et observa avec attention. Elle commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

" Demain, votre vie va changer. "

" Je vous demande pardon ? " Demanda t-il médusé.

" Deux routes vont s'ouvrirent à vous à minuit. Une vous mènera au pouvoir, à la destruction, à la mort. L'autre vous conduira au respect, à la bonté, à l'amour véritable et au bonheur. "

" Pourquoi demain à minuit ? Et comment reconnaître le bon du mauvais ? " Questionna t-il avec méfiance.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau.

" Ça, je ne peux pas vous le dire c'est à vous seul de le découvrir. Mais, à minuit, vous allez savoir qu'elle est votre âme-sœur. À partir de là, vous choisirez votre chemin. "

Après un petit silence, elle vit qu'il avait du mal à la croire.

" Une personne proche de vous va tomber malade, une autre va chanter devant un public. Des bris de glace vont se trouver à vos pieds et …ça alors…une éponge va vous ouvrir le chemin vers votre âme-sœur. "

Cette fois, il la prenait pour une folle.

" Oui…Bien-sûr. "

Il se leva et la regarda d'une manière abasourdie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer et sortit. Il retrouvât Chloé qui l'attendait.

" Mon tour ! "

Elle ne remarqua pas l'air que Lex arborait et entra dans la tente. À force d'attendre, elle était devenue excitée à l'idée de se faire lire son avenir. C'était les petites choses, et puis, elle savait que comme toutes les autres voyantes, celle la devait dire les même banalités, du genre 'vous rencontrerez l'homme de votre vie, blah blah blah'. Si ça pouvait lui alléger son humeur, tant mieux.

Chloé posa directement les deux dollars sur la table et s'assit.

Madame Sofia secoua la tête comme si elle voulait dire 'Oye ! Cette petite ne sait pas ce qui l'attend !'

" Bon, allez ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre et je pense que vous non plus vous devez sûrement…euh…avoir des visions ou des trucs du même style ? Dites, vous avez vu s'il allait pleuvoir ? J'ai étendu mon linge dehors ce matin ! "

" Non, beau temps jusqu'à lundi. Risque d'averse dans la soirée de demain. "

" Wouah ! Impressionnant ! Vous arrivez à savoir ça avec des visions ? "

" Non, j'ai le câble, je regarde la chaîne météo. "

" Oh. "

Stupide, stupide, stupide !

La voyante lui pris les mains et refit le même rituel qu'avec Lex.

" Demain soir à minuit, votre âme-sœur vous sera révélée. "

" Quoi ? C'est tout ? 'Votre âme-sœur vous sera révélée' ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? " Lui demanda t-elle en prenant un instant l'accent de la femme.

" C'est ce que j'ai vu et c'est ce qui va arriver. Si vous voulez que je sois plus précise, cet homme va vous embrasser sous la pluie, près d'un cinéma. "

" Ben voyons ! Merci, mais le cliché de l'homme mystérieux est un peu usé vous ne n'avez pas vu si j'allais gagner le prix Pulitzer plutôt ? "

" Donnez-moi deux dollars et j'essaierais de savoir ça. "

Chloé soupira et se leva.

" Non merci, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Aurevoir."

Elle retouva Lex qui avait moins l'air déboussolé que la dernière fois, et pris le chemin de la sortie de la foire.

Une fois arrivée au parking, alors qu'aucunes paroles n'avaient étés échangés, elle lui dit :

" Merci pour…la voyante et ces…découvertes fracassantes mais néanmoins inutiles. Bonne nuit Lex et emploie ton énergie à diriger l'usine plutôt qu'à aider ton prochain ! " Elle rit et monta dans sa voiture.

Des découvertes fracassantes ? Alors il n'était pas le seul à en avoir eu ce soir. Étrange…

---------------------------

Lex se réveilla ce matin là au son d'un raffut épouvantable. Lorsqu'il poussa les portes de la bibliothèque, il crut mourir de rire. Son père, Lionel Luthor refusait l'attention de ses employés. Il semblait que Papa Luthor avait…la rougeole !

Martha Kent arriva affolée avec un sac dans ses mains.

" Ce n'est pas drôle, Lex ! " Maman Kent, comme maman ourse l'aurait dit, le réprimanda.

" Lex, un peu de respect pour ton pauvre père ! " Beugla Luthor Senior.

" Oui, désolé. " Son fou rire risquait d'éclater à tout moment. Il sortit pour éviter toute confrontation.

Il eu un flash de la soirée d'hier soir. 'Une personne proche de vous va tomber malade.' Un coup de chance, rien de plus tout le monde tombe malade ! Même un virus mortel tel que son père !

Il descendit et pris son petit-déjeuner. La journée allait être longue, il avait plusieurs rendez-vous d'affaires. Peut-être allait-il rendre visite à Clark au lycée aujourd'hui ?

----------------------

À midi, Chloé avait décidé de déjeuner dans le bureau de 'La Torche'. Elle avait éviter ainsi, de rencontrer et donc, de subir le couple le mieux assortit du lycée depuis Adam et Eve.

À présent il était quatre heures et elle était derrière son Mac à rédiger un article sur l'extraordinaire inutilité des poms-poms girls et de leur affront à la cause féministe.

" Comment va ma journaliste préférée ? "

" Comme tu le vois, Pete, elle travaille. Mais la réelle question est, que viens faire mon 'play-boy' préféré ici ? "

" Je viens t'inviter au Talon. Un spectacle des plus original t'attend ! "

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de lui.

" Hum, tu m'intrigues ! De quel spectacle s'agit-il ? "

Il eu l'air conspirateur et se frotta les mains.

" Disons que l'un de nos amis communs, Clark pour ne pas le nommer, m'avait parié que si Lana et lui sortaient ensembles avant la fin de l'année, il irait chanter au Talon sur une table 'Hot Stuff'. Et je sais que tu es toujours prête à te moquer d'un ami, surtout lorsqu'il nous fait un remake de 'The full monty' ! "

Lorsque l'image de Clark faisant la chorégraphie de la chanson lui vint mentalement, Chloé laissa échapper un rire. Il venait tout droit du fond du cœur. Pas de doute.

" Il va vraiment le faire ? ! " Demanda t-elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

" Oh oui ! Et j'ai aussi prévu une surprise pour lui ! "

" Surtout ne me dit rien ! J'adore les surprises ! "

" Trop tard, tu es déjà trop au courant : je sais qu'il doit passer ici avant d'aller au Talon, alors j'ai préparé un seau d'eau rien que pour lui ! "

" Oh mon dieu, Pete ! Tu es diabolique !…J'adore ça ! "

" Oui, dit plutôt que tu veux le voir avec un t-shirt mouillé lui collant tous les endroits stratégiques ! "

------------------------

" Attention, je crois qu'il arrive ! "

Chloé s'éloigna de la porte et attendit avec Pete l'arrivée de Clark.

La porte s'ouvrit et…Lex Luthor reçu le seau d'eau sur la tête !

" Oh mon Dieu ! "

Chloé mis par réflexe ses mains sur sa bouche. Pete avait vraiment foiré cette fois !

Lex était resté stoïque, comme si le fait d'être trempé de la tête aux pieds ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. A croire qu'il avait reçu un entraînement dont les humains normaux ignorait l'existence.

" Chloé, Pete. Comment allez-vous par cette belle journée ? " Leur avait-il demandé avec une pointe de sarcasme.

" Euh…C'était pas supposé tomber sur vous, Luthor, mais sur Clark. Une erreur de casting, désolé. " Bredouilla Pete.

" Bien que ces excuses me semble venir du fond de VOTRE cœur, je crois que la moindre des choses serait que vous me donniez une serviette. Pour l'erreur de casting. " Là encore, il abusait du sarcasme.

Chloé avait toujours une serviette avec elle les filles sont toujours préparées, c'est connu. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui épongea le crâne. Se rendant compte que c'était plutôt maladroit d'éponger le crâne de l'effrayant chauve milliardaire de Smallville, elle s'arrêta net et lui plaça dans la main avec des excuses évidentes mais silencieuses dans le regard.

Lex, quant à lui, fut soudain sous l'emprise du choc que les yeux verts émeraudes de Chloé avaient à lui offrir. 'Une éponge va vous ouvrir le chemin vers votre âme-sœur.'

D'abord son père et maintenant le coup de l'éponge il devait être en train d'halluciner ou une blague lui avait été faite ! Ces choses là n'arrivent jamais, c'est tout simplement impossible ! !

" Lex ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?…à part pour l'humidité, évidemment. "

Peut-être que la voyante avait raison, il n'y a pas de hasard, il n'y a que des choix, des chemins ? On rencontre souvent sa destinée par des chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter ou des chemins que l'on néglige de regarder avec plus d'attention. Chloé était-elle l'un des deux chemins ?

" Je…crois, oui. Ça va, merci. "

" Hey salut tout le monde !…Lex ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? "

" Ma tête a rencontré un gros volume d'eau. "

Clark était dans l'embrasure de la porte à observer la scène devant lui, et il sut immédiatement que Pete était coupable. Son ami promenait son regard partout sauf vers Lex et lui.

" Et si on allait au Talon maintenant ? Histoire de briser ce moment de tension oh si agréable ? " Demanda Chloé.

" Avec plaisir ! " Pete avait déjà franchit la porte.

" Bonne idée, j'ai toujours un change de vêtements dans le bureau du Talon. Tu viens Clark ? "

" Euh…malheureusement pour moi, oui. "

-------------------------

" Vous penserez que Pete comprendrait depuis le temps que 'non' c'est non ? ! "

Chloé était assise près du comptoir et assistait au spectacle navrant de Pete recevant une veste. Apparemment, Jody Calano devait être insensible au charmeur de Smallville. Bien qu'elle pensait que Lex était le vrai charmeur, surtout avec les yeux qu'il avait, il pouvait la charmer quand il le voulait. Hein ? Depuis quand Lex Luthor lui plaisait ? ! Ça y est, la voyante lui avait déréglé le cerveau avec son histoire d'âme-sœur !

Elle vit l'objet de ses pensées sortir du bureau du Talon habillé en jean et t-shirt gris et Wouah ! Il devrait VRAIMENT porter cette tenue plus souvent ! Il avait des muscles biens définis et miam !

Sa réflexion hautement philosophique stoppa lorsque Lana éternua et lâcha son plateau juste devant Lex. Les verres qui y étaient posés se brisèrent et des bris de glaces tombèrent devant le copropriétaire du café.

Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand elle vit l'air hagard et bouleversé que Lex arborait sur son visage. Puis, lentement comme dans un film, il leva la tête vers elle et son regard fixa le sien.

Les bris de glace ! Encore un des événements qu'elle lui avait annoncés ! Cette fois il commençait à y croire. Chloé devait le prendre pour un malade mais il sentait qu'elle avait un rôle dans tous ça.

---------------------------

Après avoir s'être isolé du groupe en essayant de réfléchir à sa situation et à l'énigme qu'était sa vie et son avenir, Lex observa du premier étage le Talon. Il observa Chloé, charmante et délicieuse Chloé, assise autour d'une table et rigolant aux pitreries de Pete. Apparemment, la bande d'amis s'était fait commander des pizzas et été restait auprès de Lana pour l'aider.

En observant la jeune fille il se demandait s'il était prêt à prendre un tel risque. Il était désormais convaincu que la voyante avait dit vrai et que le hasard n'avait rien à voir à toute cette histoire. Peut-être était-il passé de l'autre côté de sa santé mentale, mais peu importe, trop d'éléments concordais et s'il se référé à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à minuit ce soir il devra faire un choix entre son âme-sœur et le pouvoir.

Il ne connaissait absolument pas Chloé Sullivan, comment la choisir, si elle était vraiment sa moitié idéale ? Comment baser tout son avenir sur du vent ?

Il regarda sa montre il avait trois heures pour mieux connaître Chloé, il devait faire vite. Il descendit les escaliers et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

Quelque chose l'arrêta : Clark debout sur une table qui chantait et dansait sur le rythme de 'Hot Stuff'. 

" Hot stuff, baby tonight ! Gimme some hot stuff ! ! ! "

Stupéfiant spectacle que de voir cet adolescent d'ordinaire si réservé se dandiner devant un public hilare et troublé.

Il se resaisi et alla s'asseoir à côté de Chloé, elle aussi riant avec allégresse.

--------------------

" Tu n'es pas sérieux ? ! "

" Est-ce que cette tête te fait penser à celle d'un des frères Marx ? "

" Wouah ! Tu étais sauvage durant ta prime jeunesse, hein Lex ? "

" Comptez sur Lex Luthor pour enchanter vos soirées ! "

Chloé était en train de passer un très bon moment avec Lex. Non seulement ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, mais ils avaient la même vision de la vie et la dérision semblait être leur arme de choix. C'était comme si elle avait ouvert les yeux sur lui et qu'elle avait découvert une autre personne un homme idéal en quelque sorte pour elle…Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Bon, d'accord, Lex lui plaisait…beaucoup…VRAIMENT beaucoup, il avait réussit à lui faire totalement oublier Clark ('Clark qui ?') et c'est un exploit qu'il faut saluer… Mais en fait, ce n'était pas difficile en y réfléchissant Lex avait des tas de qualités que Clark n'avait pas et que Chloé avait toujours recherché chez un homme mais sans jamais les trouver en une seule personne, et voilà qu'elle parle avec lui pendant…Wouah ! Plus de deux heures ! Et elle était conquise. Surtout lorsqu'il la regardait avec un vrai sourire, pas une grimace ou un son petit air narquois. C'était mauvais signe.

" On peut savoir la raison de ce sourire ? "

Il la regarda dans le fond des yeux et elle sentit venir des papillons dans son ventre. Il y avait sûrement une colonie de plusieurs milliers d'individus à l'allure où ils bougeaient !

" Aucune raison, juste…ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien. "

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, essayant de lui faire partager l'émotion dans ce contact.

Des tas de pensées se bousculèrent en même temps dans sa tête : Lex Luthor était probablement en train de flirter ou bien de faire quelque chose de plus sérieux que ça avec elle et il était aussi le patron de son père et un peu plus vieux quelle et la voyante…Cette voyante qui lui avait prédit que son âme-sœur l'embrasserais ce soir à minuit…près d'un cinéma ! Le Talon ! C'est un ancien cinéma !

Elle regarda nerveusement la pendule au-dessus du comptoir. Onze heures Cinquante huit minutes !

Non, c'est pas possible, Lex Luthor ne pouvait pas à être…Elle replongea de nouveau dans son regard…son âme-sœur !

" Je…je suis désolé ! Je…je peux pas ! "

À sa plus grande surprise, Lex vit Chloé prendre son manteau et se précipiter vers la sortie. Il regarda l'horloge et comprit qu'il était presque minuit. Il avait déjà prit sa décision.

Il couru après elle, la pluie battant sur son visage et l'empêchant presque de voir correctement devant lui.

" CHLOÉ ! "

Elle entendit sa voix mais il fallait qu'elle lui échappe, ou sinon…

Elle ne finit pas sa pensée car des lumières de phares de voitures foncèrent sur elle à toute vitesse. Mais avant qu'elle ne fut percutée, elle sentit des bras l'entourer et la tirer vers l'arrière avec force.

Une fois sur le trottoir, elle repris son souffle et leva les yeux.

" Lex ! "

Soulagée en réalisant qu'elle avait faillie y laisser sa vie, elle sauta dans ses bras et blottit son visage contre son cou.

Pourquoi voulait-elle le fuir déjà ? Les raisons s'évanouissaient rapidement de son esprit, comme emportées par la pluie alors qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur se fondre avec ceux de Lex.

Il pris le visage de Chloé entre ses mains et observa les émotions écrites sur son visage pour y déceler un quelconque rejet, mais il n'y vit aucun, juste de l'espoir. Il lui sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser qui commença avec tendresse, se transforma vite en baiser passionné. La pluie continuait à tomber et l'horloge de l'hôtel de ville sonna les douze coups de minuit. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se sourirent.

" A toi aussi la voyante t'a donné une bonne nouvelle ? " Lui demanda Chloé, presque dans un souffle.

" Oh oui, et je pense qu'elle devrait augmenter ses honoraires ! "

Lex se pencha de nouveau vers Chloé et prononça juste avant de l'embrasser

" J'ai choisi le meilleur chemin… "

FIN

Dans ce challenge, il devait y avoir :

-Lana qui fait tomber son plateau après avoir éternué Lionel Luthor ayant la rougeole, Clark qui chante devant un public Pete se prenant une veste avec une fille au Talon, un seau d'eau prévu pour Clark mais qui tombe sur la tête de Lex, Chloé qui court à toute jambe pour fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

J'ai respecté l'intrigue au poil près. Ce challenge sera le numéro 14 dans le futur site que je réalise avec Tya.


End file.
